Talk:Bully Wiki
Archive1 *Archive2 *Archive3 *Archive4 List of featured articles in order *Jimmy Hopkins (From the beginning - Aug 20 2008) *Algernon Papadopoulos (Aug 20 - Aug 28) *Damon West (Aug 28 - Sept 10) *Lola Lombardi (Sept 10 - Sept 20) *Bif Taylor (Sept 20 - Oct 1) *Russell Northrop (Oct 1 - Oct 10) *Dr. Crabblesnitch (Oct 10 - Oct 21) *Constantinos Brakus (Oct 21 - Nov 1) *Gary Smith (Nov 1 - Nov 14) *Miss Danvers (Nov 14 - Nov 26} *Trent Northwick (Nov 26 - Dec 15) *Tad Spencer (Dec 15 - Dec 23) *Christmas is Here (Dec 23 - Dec 31) *Ted Thompson (Dec 31 - Jan 19 2009) *Karl Branting (Jan 19 - Jan 28) *Pinky Gauthier (Jan 28 - Feb 9) *Hal Esposito (Feb 9 - Feb 21) *Eunice Pound (Feb 21 - March 1) *Wade Martin (March 1 - March 15) *Edgar Munsen (March 15 - April 1) *Bullworth Academy (April 1 - April 21) *Bob (April 21 - May 4) *Pete Kowalski (May 4 - May 19) *Christy Martin (May 19 - June 5) *Melvin O'Connor (June 5 - June 28) *Mr. Hattrick (June 28 - July 22) *Preppies (July 22 - August 7) *Pedro De La Hoya (August 7 - August 20) *Johnny Vincent (August 20 - Sept 7) *Seth Kolbe (Sept 7 - ) By category Note that any article with no picture is eligible to be featured. Just because the Townies are underrepresented, for example, doesn't mean we can make Clint aka Henry or Gurney featured, because there's no pictures. *5 (out of 6) main characters *3 (out of 7) Bullies *2 (out of 9) Jocks (3 of 10 if you count Bob as a Jock) *2 (out of 9) Nerds *3 (out of 9) Preppies *3 (out of 9) Greasers *1 (out of 9) Townies *4 (out of 15) non-clique *Two prefects *Two non-teacher faculty *One teacher *One little kids *NO townsfolk *One deleted character *One mission *One geographical article *One clique Bully Wiki Discussion:Inactivity Okay opinions are need here. The question is, how long do users and admins have to be inactive for them to be considered inactive? Dan the Man 1983 08:29, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :You have already got my opinion but regulaar users should get from 10-12 months but staff should get 5-7 months because they were trusted with their rights but they don't use them so you SHOULD give them to some one who uses them. Another suggestion is that if you decide to take the Kid Inside's admin. rights i would give them to Mizu if he keeps up his work.-- 14:03, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Striking through comment made by a banned user. That IP is the one used by User:Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool. McJeff 06:42, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Next featured article OK. Right now, the Preppies have a slight edge in the amount of front page attention they've been getting. The only main character yet to be featured is Zoe, but her article isn't very good right now. The same goes for most of the Townsfolk. I don't want to feature another Townie until we get good pictures for them. My suggestion for the next article is Johnny Vincent. The Greasers are a little under-represented and he is the clique leader after all. However, there is one Townsfolk article, Mr. Smith, that's good enough to be posted to the main page I think. McJeff 06:52, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I have been trying to make townie pictures (on a blue background like the others), but it is very challenging considering that the photos are very low-quality and some are cut. If someone could get better quality photos of the townies, I could make new images. Mizu101 ::I am suprised Johnny has not been featured yet. So I vote him, Lola has already been featured, so I suggest we have the leader next. Dan the Man 1983 11:11, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::The best way I can think of to get images would be for someone who has the PC version to take screenshots and edit from there. :::By the way, Mizu, do you use photoshop or something else when you're trying to do the images? McJeff 18:38, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, but it is a old version of photoshop, so I can't do everything. Mizu101 Proposed merger I was thinking it might be best to merge Alfred, Courtney, Delilah and Jezebel, Drew, Lighting, Paris and Zeke into an article called Freak Show. Currently there's no article called "Freak Show", and we should have one, yet without merging all these articles there would be almost nothing to put in the Freak Show article. McJeff 02:47, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :I agree, there is not enough information on them characters to warrant their own articles. Okay they can have their own articles, but the information is small on each of them, it would be best if they was merged into another article. Dan the Man 1983 11:51, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I would have to correct you there Jeff, there is an article called Freak Show which I created a few months ago. I agree on the merge, I also want to merge all of the voice actors who only have a single role (in Bully) into one article which has all of their names listed because there are just a hundred of these articles and they are the shortest ones on the wiki. Mizu101 :::Articles being short isn't a good reason to merge, especially because the rules page specifically says any voice actor gets an article since notability isn't an issue - all it has to be is related to Bully. McJeff 17:44, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::That is hypocritical. You were just talking about merging the freaks together because their articles were short. Mizu101 :::::No I said that, he did not. Dan the Man 1983 20:41, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think information about the freak show and a list of links to the freaks will be enough for an article. There is no rule on here how big an article has to be, we have many stub articles. Dan the Man 1983 20:49, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I am just saying I would rather there be one article for all of the single role voice actors than multiple stub articles. Mizu101